Jeff Carruthers
| cityofbirth = Preston, Lancashire | countryofbirth = England | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Goalkeeper | currentclub = Independence (manager) | clubnumber = | youthyears = | youthclubs = Preston North End | years = 1996-2002 | clubs = Helena United | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = | nationalteam = | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = 2011 2014- | managerclubs = Helena United Independence }} Jeffrey Donald Carruthers (born November 30, 1963) is an English-Gregorian football manager and former goalkeeper who currently manages Independence F.C. in the SGFA. He was born in Preston, Lancashire. Playing career Helena United In the summer of 1996, Carruthers left England for the Caribbean territory of St. Gregory, where he signed with Helena United, who were playing in League B, the second tier of Gregorian football. In Carruthers' second season, 1997-98, Helena United finished second in League B and were promoted to League A, the top flight, for the first time in the club's history. Although they finished bottom of League A and were relegated the following season, Carruthers' play had helped United gain credibility among the SGFA. Retirement Due to ongoing back problems, Carruthers retired from football following the 2001-02 season. Managing career Helena United Carruthers returned to Helena United as assistant manager for the start of the 2010-11 League A season, serving under then-manager John Aitken. When Aitken was fired midway through the season after a series of poor results, Carruthers took over as caretaker manager, a position he held for the rest of the season. While Carruthers helped guide United out of the automatic relegation spots, they could not avoid a 14th-place finish and defeat to Little Rouge in the playoffs, resulting in United's relegation to League B. Despite being a popular choice among fans to succeed Aitken as full-time manager of United, Carruthers declined to nominate himself for consideration and the club instead hired Rem Stahl to guide them back to the top flight. Independence On December 8, 2014, it was reported by The Sentinel, a local newspaper in Battleport, that Carruthers had joined Independence F.C. as full-time manager, replacing Goran Šiljak who had been sacked the previous week. Carruthers confirmed the report the following day and was introduced on December 10 as the new manager of Independence. Carruthers' first match in charge of Independence was an away trip to Bonneville United in the second round of the 2014-15 SGFA Cup on December 13. Independence lost the match 4-2 and were eliminated from the competition. One week later, Carruthers managed Independence in a league match for the first time as the Eagles traveled to Helena United, the club where he had been both a player and manager. The match finished 1-1. On January 10, 2015, Carruthers recorded his first victory as Independence manager in the first match after the SGFA holiday break as the Eagles defeated Winston Beach 1-0 at Independence Stadium. Category:Manager pages Category:Player pages Category:Independence F.C. managers Category:Helena United F.C. managers Category:Helena United F.C. players Category:People from Helena Point Category:People from England Category:Retired players